Awake My Soul
by TheGreatestEscaper23
Summary: When Zuko is in Ba Sing Se, a shadow from his past brings him love and sweet, long lost memories. This girl's name is Jade, and to him, her green eyes play out the world to him, so what happens when the world comes crashing down all around him? Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_His dream had started out peacefully, with his mother cradling him in her arms at the turtleduck pond in the royal garden, but soon it changed. His mother was grabbed by guards and thrown off the cliff into a stormy sea below, his father laughing. The sky turned red, then he saw his father's shadows sending hot fire in the direction of his face. Pain and fear took over him…_

Zuko rose with a start. He rubbed his eyes and threw off the sleeping bag. He slowly rose and walked to the railing of the ferry. He looked out at the deep purple sky above. He heard the ferry cutting through the waves and felt the wind flowing through his hair.

Ba Sing Se, the Impenetrable city. He looked at Uncle, peacefully sleeping in his sleeping bag. _To think that that peaceful old man had once dreamed of taking the greatest stronghold in the world. _He chuckled quietly to himself. He then heard the tapping sound of someone running on the upper deck. The sound stopped for a moment, He followed where the sound had stopped. Then he saw someone as nimbly as a cat jumping from railing the railing down on the ferry. The person landed with a soft thud on the wooden planks. The figure stood up quietly. Zuko could see that her backpack had bowls of rice, turkey, chickens and many different kinds of vegetables. Zuko moved forward a step and the board creaked just the slightest bit.

The girl, (he could definitely tell it was a girl) whirled around. She was wearing a black cloak. Her hair was tucked into the cloak, but he could tell she was not from the Earth kingdom. In the moonlight, Zuko could see that she had shockingly bright green eyes. The girl looked directly at him. Zuko put his hands up in a mocking surrender, she frowned and silently sprinted away. Zuko jogged to see where she could have gone, but she seemed to have disappeared.

Zuko returned to his sleeping bag sulking. _Who was that girl? And why wa she sneaking food? Her eyes she's definitely not Earth kingdom, but she can't be from anywhere else either!...Whatever._

He slowly fell asleep to another nightmare, but this time, he forced himself to stay asleep.

…

He woke up at the crack of dawn, after all, firebenders rise with the sun. As the day progressed, He looked around, the ferry that was usually filled with sad looking refugees seemed happy and giddy. Children were eating bowls of… rice. _That girl! She gave all the food away to the poor. _The people were all smiling and laughing, watching their kids run around, pointing at the horizon and talking about their new lives in Ba Sing Se. Zuko wandered the ship amazed by what the girl had done. Then he ran into Jet. The kid was right about some things, like how the fire nation had destroyed these peoples lives, but he had the wrong way of going to solve the problem. By flooding an Earth Kingdom village he had wanted the clear the firebenders out from a valley, even Zuko knew that was wrong. Uncle did not trust Jet, but Zuko didn't mind him, someone to talk to other than Uncle was just fine to him.

"Can you believe it?" Jet asked. "Someone took our plans to break into the captain's kitchen and take the food," _Why? So you could keep it for yourself? _Zuko just nodded silently and looked away imagining the girls face.

"Lee, did you see who did it?" Jet asked, he was on Zuko's case.

"Yea, some girl" Zuko smiled as he watched Jets mouth tighten into a thin line, "She had an entire backpack full, but I guess she dealt it out to the refugees." Jet scowled.

"Whatever, better she went through the work than us… I guess," Jet said. Then Zuko saw her, the girl from last night. She was wearing green pants covered by a tan colored long top, classic Earth kingdom atire. Behind her a caramel and white colored dog followed. As she met his gaze she looked down and quickly changed direction. Zuko followed her, he heard the chuckles of Jet and his gang behind him, "Yea go get her lover boy! Before someone else does!" Jet yelled. Zuko clenched his fists as he tried to maintain control of his temper.

Zuko followed the girl and her dog across the ship until he was grabbed by the shoulder. He turned to face Uncle Iroh, "Oh nephew! I was looking all over for you he said," as he lead Zuko to the railing of the ship, "There, nephew, is the great city of Ba Sing Se."


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald Eyes

Chapter 2

Zuko and Uncle unboarded the ferry and found themselves waiting in line for a tram that would carry them, and the rest of the refugees through the walls of Ba Sing Se. Uncle Iroh seemed extremely excited with a just a hint of melancholy. _He is thinking about his defeat._ Zuko looked around at the people surrounding them. Once tired eyes had a spark that was a result of the safety and security that they knew was just minutes away. Tea venders were amongst the crowd and Zuko had hoped that Uncle had not seen them yet, but he was too late. Uncle Iroh returned to their place in line five minutes later juggling about ten cups of tea on his arm, while happily sipping another cup of jasmine tea.

Zuko's eyes once again grazed the crowd looking for Jet. Uncle spit out the cold tea. Zuko rolled his eyes. When turned around Uncle's tea was hot. He had used fire bending in a crowded place! "Uncle! What are you thinking? What if someone sees you?" Zuko practically yelled. He clenched his fists to suppress his rage. It was then Zuko saw Jet. He stood there arms crossed, a furious and suspicious look on his face. Zuko waved and scratched his back. Jet quickly turned and stalked away, his Freedom Fighters following his heels. Zuko turned around and scowled at his uncle, who simply laughed and also scratched his back, shrugging his shoulders.

Zuko heard a dog barking. He turned to see the caramel and white colored dog. What was weird about the dog was that it was not a hybrid. The dog started to ferociously bark at Zuko, and even tried to bite him.

"Rhino! Rhino! Come here!" A little boy yelled weakly. The boy was in a wheel chair. His skin was a shade of blue-green. He had dark circles under his eyes and was deathly skinny, Zuko knew the disease. It was incurable and Zuko that this boy's time in the world was just a clicking clock. The girl that pushed the wheel chair was very pretty. With long black hair, a fair complexion… and the green eyes. She looked at Zuko and looked down quickly. _Stop staring_. Zuko said to himself. The girl looked at Uncle Iroh, who looked sympathetically at the girl, "Your son?" He asked.

"No. This is my brother, Zac" the said. She had a nice voice. It was strong, like she had rehearsed that line many times. The dog, Rhino, was now standing obediently near the girls boots. In a world where the dying were just addressed as "My brother" or "my friend" the girl did not follow this procedure. Name's were only temporary while a label would last forever. Also, why address someone by a name if the next time you see them they will only be addressed according to you relationship with them?

"Sorry about our dog, he just…. Has a sixth sense." Uncle laughed and the girl seemed less tense and quickly smiled. Zuko saw a small glimpse of her perfect white teeth. The smile was so quick though, if you blinked you would miss it.

"So what is your name, lovely young lady," Uncle asked. The girl shot him a surprised look like she had not heard anyone call her lovely in a long time, "My name is Jade." She said allowing her jade colored eyes to Zukos' gold ones. He felt as if the girl was looking into his past. He tried to remember seeing those eyes before; he could swear he's seen those bright green eyes, in a different life. Not the life of a refugee seeking comfort in Ba Sing Se.

"Last call for last tram into city!" the conductor yelled. "Well I guess that us," Jade said wheeling her brother around in the wheel chair towards the tram door. "Maybe we will see you guys somewhere in the city one day!" Zac said excitedly. And with one last look back Jade, Zac, and Rhino were gone.

"Well we should get on also nephew," Uncle said with a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko could hear the distress in his Uncle's voice and knew he was sympathizing for the little boy and the older sister who was now responsible for her brother's funeral arrangements. _Why do you even care? _Zuko asked himself. _She or her dying brother mean nothing to me. She doesn't even know your "name"! And can you imagine an Earth kingdom girl ever caring for a Fire Nation prince? Very highly unlikely. _ Zuko exhaled sharply.

"What is wrong?" Uncle asked. "Everything." Zuko stated.

"Why do you feel that way my nephew? Most of your life has been lived in luxury. That poor girl has probably had to work her entire life in factories or in fields. She know has to bury the brother she obviously cares very much for and is young moving to the largest city in the world. Zuko, why can't you see that we do not have it as bad as most?" Zuko sighed. He looked at the people on the tram. They were eagerly looking out the windows, waiting to see the great city they could now call home. _I should not be living as a peasant, but be ruling over them. _Zuko looked down at his feet.

The people on the tram gasped and hugged each other as Ba Sing Se's inner wall became visible in the night. All Zuko wanted to do was sleep, which he found to be his only refuge. "Uncle, where will we go when we arrive to the city?" Zuko asked. It had just dawned on him that there was not a bed ready for him.

"Well, I guess we will have to look for an inn somewhere! But don't worry, Ba Sing Se is known for having many inns for refugees to spend a night or so…"

….

"Nothing? There's really nothing!" Zuko asked the innkeeper. "Yes sir. Just about every inn in the great city is booked up. If you wanted a bed you should have caught the morning tram! Now goodnight sirs." The innkeeper shut the doors in their faces.

"Hmmm, this is very interesting." Uncle said while stroking his beard.

"The only thing find interesting is that we will have to sleep on the streets tonight uncle!"

…

"Hey Jade! I think that the kid with the scar liked you!" Zac said in his sweet childish voice. "Don't be ridiculous Zac, and you know how exactly I feel-"

"Yea, yea, yea, no dating until we have plenty of money, a mansion, and steady jobs." He chuckled.

"And until you're the healthiest boy in Ba Sing Se," Jade said kissing him on the cheek. She looked at her brother eagerly looking out the windows. Although no one would be able to see anything under the night sky, the people still climbed over people when someone said. "Look! There it is!" _Well that person is obviously seeing things. _Jade thought to herself. She had really good vision in the dark and she couldn't see anything but darkness outside the glass windows. "Jade! Are we really there?" Zac asked excitedly.

"No bud, not yet. We'll be there when the tram stops moving and we step on solid ground." A few minutes later the tram stopped and everyone rose and bustled for the doors pushing and shoving each other. Jade knew it was a hopeless case to find an inn this late at night, so she waited until there would be enough room to get through the doors with a kid in a wheel chair, a dog, and a bag of clothes.

When they stepped onto the hard stone street. Jade smelt the air…._Oh spirits does it smell! _The city smelt of sewage and garbage. She wheeled Zac through the streets. They would find the district where the rich people lived with their pleasant smelling gardens. The cleaner air would probably be healthier for Zac's.. condition. After about two hours of walking she found a park that they could sleep in. She took about a blanket, picked up Zac and laid him on it and then laid next to him.

"Good, you can keep me warm," Zac said tiredly. Snuggled between Rhino and his sister who always had heat radiating off her because well… she was a firebender.


	3. Chapter 3

Emerald Eyes

Chapter Three

Zuko awoke to Uncle's loud snoring. He was sure that his snoring would have awoken all the people in a one mile radius, but he was wrong. Because they were on the outskirts of the city, the tired refugees had gathered here. The people that couldn't get a room to spend the night were crowded in the alley ways amongst the scattered garbage.

When Uncle arose, they began looking for a job. Uncle came across multiple tea carts, all of whom he taught to make their tea better. By noon, just about every tea shop owner in the city was fighting for their services. Uncle Iroh accepted the job that would allow them to live in the back room. Zuko was happy that he would get a bed to sleep in.

…

Rhino awoke Jade by his whining. "What is it boy?" She asked annoyed by his constant badgering. The she saw them. Two men walking in long robes with circular hat upon their heads. They didn't talk, but nodded to each other in Jade direction. _The Dai Lee! We've got to go! _She scooped up Zac and put him into his chair. Rhino stood at the edge of the clearing, near the bushes. He had found a way to escape. "Good dog." Jade whispered. She put the bag on her shoulders and pushed Zac through the bushes. They escaped to the street and she didn't stop running until dawn. She walked through the street pushing Zac until she found a marketplace. She bought Zac and her some bread to share for today's food.

Now, she had to look for a job. She found a place that was hiring. But she wasn't hired because she was a girl. _Really? Where are we? The North Pole? _Not that she had ever been there. She suddenly wished her father was there, strong and wise; he would know what to do. Her mother the opposite. Kind, caring and gentle, she would have comforted Jade. Her older brothers, funny, always making her laugh. Playing beach volleyball, going surfing, eating dinner on the balcony. Waking up early and racing to town. All those summers on Ember Island and the laughs in the islands heat. She sighed, _If only they were not taken from me _ she said scowling, looking around her.

The city still smelled like waste no matter where she went. _These people must bath themselves in their toilets._

….

Eventually Jade found a small apartment. It was one roomed, with a tiny kitchen and a couch. She took the blankets and made her self a tiny bed in the corner of the apartment, Zac had to sleep on the couch that was going to be used as a bed. There was a small table, which only would be able to fit two people. There was a nice view of the rich peoples' gardens and mansions, as the smallest and cheapest apartments were always on the higher floors in this city.

Jade found a good paying job as a messenger for the local post office. She would be delivering messages to the rich government officials, and other people who required her services within the offices' radius. She had to wear a nicer uniform. It was a bright green, with classic Earth kingdom shoes that did not seem very comfortable.

As she was getting ready for her first day of work. She let her mind wander over the boy she was sure she had seen before; well, in a different life. Not this one. Where she had to work just to put a roof over their heads, and food in their bellies. She used to live in a house filled with servants. Her mother used to read to her, and tell her everything in her life would be perfect, because she was Jade, and she was perfect. _Yea mom, I miss your kind words so much. _She chuckled to herself, _being the only girl in a family with four other boys did have its advantages._

Jade adjusted the clip in her hair. She then grabbed a few coins off the table for lunch. "Zac I'll be home by nightfall. There's rice in the pot on the stove for you to eat throughout the day. If you need anything, send Rhino to come and find me. Don't answer the doors unless you know its me, and if you feel sick-"

"Yea I know. Send Rhino. Gosh, sis. Like I don't already know this stuff!" He laughed weakly and started to cough. Jade grimaced, as if she could feel his pain. When he stopped and looked up at her a smiled across is young face, Jade couldn't help but to smile back. _That ten year old brother of mine. He has so much strength. _ She kissed his forehead. His thinning mousy brown hair didn't match his gold eyes. She remembered when his hair was black and thick like hers. As she closed the door to the apartment she didn't feel as if a new life was being thrust upon her, but that an old life was creeping up behind her. And she was running, struggling to stay ahead of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Emerald Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own any material for Avatar: The Last Airbender…. I only add my views to the story .

Hey guys I really like reviews, no writer is kidding when they say that they motivate! I know its taking a long time for Zuko and Jade to remember each other, and get to know each other more, but it'll be worth it I promise! Please keep reading and posting reviews! They mean **SOOOO **much!

Chapter 4

After the first day of working in the tea shop, Zuko felt that if he ever saw another cup of steaming tea again his head would explode. The many different scents throughout the day made him have a major headache, and he was just tired. As he lay down, he thought about the girl with the green eyes. _I swear I have seen her before! Maybe in some little village that Uncle and I passed through. _

"Zuko, are you thinking about Jade? She was very beautiful….. I wonder if you remember her." He heard his uncle say under his breath. Zuko looked at his uncle curiously, waiting for an answer as he fell asleep.

_Zuko was chasing a girl with wavy black hair on the cliffs overlooking the sea on Ember Island. .The girl was laughing saying, "You can't catch me slow poke!". Zuko looked up at his mother who was watching Zuko while sitting with another woman. They were laughing at the childrens games. Azula suddenly cam into the picture. She started to firebend and show off. Then started to call over to the girl. Zuko desperately tried to hear the girls name but when Azula's mouth open only silence was heard. The girl, wearing fire nation attire, ran over smiling. She told Azula a joke and pointed to Zuko and laughed, it was a clear chiming sound. Her mother then also called her name, but no sound came out. The waved good bye to Azula and Zuko and ran up the hill to her mothers side. Then, quickly she ran back down the hill pushed Zuko down, high-fived Azula and ran back up the hill and the laughing mothers. The girl and her mother bowed to Ursa, and left. Azula was raising an eyebrow to Zuko her head cocked to the left, "So who is you like again? Was it Mai? Or her?" Azula said with that wicked smile that was always on her face. Zuko flung his hands up into the air in frustration and stormed past his mother. Ursa looked at her son and Azula smiling evily, and just rolled her eyes._

Zuko awoke. Who was that girl? He slowly got out of bed, and slowly dressed. He walked to the shop's kitchen. Uncle was already there. Happily awake… and brewing **more **tea,

"Good morning nephew! Why are you so tired? We have a marvelous day ahead of us. I never told anyone this but it was always my dream to run a tea shop, and now we are working in the most successful tea shop in Ba Sing Se! I am one step closer to owning my own shop! How exciting!" and with that he hustled out of the kitchen to serve the first customers of the day.

_Perfect. So now I am stuck in this city until Uncle realizes that his dream is not mine, and foolish. _Zuko walked out into the tea shop with his notebook ready to take orders. Then he saw her, Jade. Her name seemed like liquid rolling off his tongue. She was wearing a very nice bright green messenger uniform. There was a clip with white lily's in her hair. She was silently drinking her tea. There were dark bags under her eyes. As Zuko placed another cup of tea on her table she looked up and smiled weakly, "Oh, hello Lee," were her only words.

Uncle apparently saw them because he came over out of breath, "Hello Jade! I see you found a job! Good for you!"

"Well it appears you are also doing well Mushi." She said motioning to the crowded tea shop, "Yes, our business is running very smoothly, we are very happy!" Uncle Iroh grabbed Zuko by the shoulder and shook him a little bit. Zuko looked down and away from his Uncle, but he saw Jade give him a curious look.

"Well I should get going to work. I will return later with my brother. Thank you for the lovely tea," she said while bowing Zuko held his hand out for the money, she gave him a rude look, and placed the money in his hand, When their hands met there was a spark that Zuko had never felt before. They looked at each other. Her dazzling green to his gold. Zuko could feel that he was blushing like crazy, but she nearly turning around and walked out of the shop. Zuko could hear Uncle laughing.

…

_What was that? _Jade asked herself. _Who is he to thrust his hand out like that? _She rolled her eyes. _Whatever he seems like a total snot-faced jerk anyway. _She chuckled at her insult, though she knew she would never say it to his face.

Well her job sucked. The people she delivered messages to were arrogant and didn't say thank you. I mean, she was walking aroundin a full uniform in one-hundred degree weather. Soon she just started to put the letters in their mail boxes. She was so tired of the snotty people in this city. Also, didn't anyone know there was a war going on? All of the councilmen she served look at this new refugee as if she was a disgrace to the city of refugee's. Jade snickered at their ignorance. I only wish I could return to my old life of laughter and happiness….and full bellies. Her stomach crumbled.

It was getting dark anyway so she figured that her shift would be over by the time she returned to the station. She would go get Zac and they would return to the tea shop for a cup of tea before bed. She signed out of work received her daily pay and began to take the walk home.

By now the moon was out and shining brightly in the streets. Some street lights were on, but most had been blown out by the neighborhood kids who thought they were funny. _My brothers and I used to play that game, _she sighed reminiscing about a child that would never return. It was then that she saw the shadows in the alleyway and saw the punches. She heard someone grunts… someone very familiar. She began to climb up onto the rooftop to get a better look.

…

"'Lee'!" Uncle blinked at Zuko. _Why is such a pathetic faker? _"Yes Uncle?"

"We need spark rocks before tomorrow! Can you quickly go to the vender and pick up as much as this will buy?" Uncle Iroh placed a few coins in the palm of his nephew hand. Zuko walked out into the dark street. He walked to the vender who gladly accepted the coins and gave Zuko the spark rocks. Zuko put them in his pocket and began to walk to the shop.

He walked for a couple of minutes until he realized someone was following him, or should he say more than one person. _Jet? _He asked himself. No, Jet wouldn't take so long to come up to him and say something. Also, Jet had gone beserk the other day accusing him and his Uncle as firebenders. They were of course, but it was okay if no one knew that. Luckily the cops in the tea shop didn't believe that Uncle Iroh was a firebender. Jet was arrested and they hadn't heard from him since, so Zuko could assume he was pretty angry.

Then someone softly landed in front of him. "Going somewhere?" Someone asked him sneering. "Give me all the coins in your pockets and you can go home without harm. Or, you can fight us, a lose miserably" the arrogant ass in front of him snickered. The guy was skinny, and looked kinda like a pixie.

"I don't have any money on me. And I only see you. Where are the other guys I guess I'll have to fight?" Zuko asked sneering. Trying desperately not to firebend. He would just have to fight like he did when he was the Blue Bandit. It was then that he saw them, ten of them. Big guys each a foot or two taller than Zuko. _Oh shit! _ He thought. He didn't even have his swords! It would be a common fist fight, and the odds were definitely against him.

Two of the bigs guys lunched at Zuko arms grabbing for him in the dark. Zuko jumped up and the guy just crashed into the wall. _Well that was easy. Just eight more to go. _Zuko managed to avoid many of the punched thrown at him. However, his weight shifted as he tried to dodge on the the guys heavy punches. As he moved another guy punched him on his right side, completely knocking the wind out of him. Zuko tried to shake it off but his focus was shifting. He was seeing double. Because of this he took more and more munches until he down on the ground. Getting kicked in an alleyway was not fun especially when you could easily defeat these guys if he could firebend. He tried to get up and managed to. He took down two more of the big guys down. He turned to face the six that were left when he felt something metal hit him in the back of the head. He fell hard and saw the pixie kid standing above him snickering, "Not so much are you buddy?" Everything was in slow motion. Every sound and every motion he followed with his eyes hurt terribly.

But then he saw it: a figure jumping down from the rooftops. The figure landed softly. It spun around green fire coming from its feet it quickly took down the big guys and finally took pixie kid by his shaggy hair and threw him against the wall. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the green eyes and wavy black hair looking down at him, the full moon in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Umm its been about a month since I last updated! I'm really sorry! I was in London for about three weeks, and It was really beautiful there. I also had writer's block really bad. I've had trouble thinking about how I should introduce Jade's past and for her and Zuko to meet. I'm not really that great at introductions, so I really appreciate all your guidance! Please review and tell me what you think! It could stop another writer's block from happening!

Chapter 5

_Smiling faces. Laughter. Bright eyes, tender hands holding Jade in a tight embrace. Soothing voices telling how much they loved, how special she was to them…._

Jade awoke to a pale grey sky outside. She threw off the covers and folded them carefully back into the cabinet. She then went over to the stove and heated some water for tea. She then thought of a place she wanted to go; the place she always went when childhood dreams came back to her. She took the water off the stove.

There were mornings like this, the ones after dreams of her family. That was when Jade most wanted to see Mushi. His wisdom and tea reminded her of someone who had once comforted her so as a little girl. After the mean girls picked on her for, what her mother said as, "being prettier than them". During the summers, the times when Jade was happiest during the year, her grandfather, whom they called Papa Rior, would bring her, her brothers, and all her cousins presents from his yearly travels.

Looking into the mirror only the plank wall Jade didn't feel pretty. Her hair was long and always well brushed, and her face always clean, but she didn't have the confidence she usually had. Maybe it was because there was no one to tell her what she wanted to hear, _No, _she thought. She had always been the kind of girl to make fun of those girls who needed a boy to make them feel good, but she viewed it as weak. Depending on boys was never a big thing for her, especially because she thought it showed weakness.

Thinking about girls depending on boys made her think of one childhood friend. Then she thought of her other firebend, the one that was too strong, that wouldn't let anyone into her life. No, Jade would have to find some sort of balance. Then again, she had. She would give a shy smile to any sales person and would get a discount on any food she wanted. _Pigs, and you let them! You know all the men that see you are probably undressing you with their eyes_ She shuddered in disgust. Having four older brothers, Jade knew more than a few things about men. She smiled remembering her older brother Aidan teaching her how to create a stink bomb to play on their older, bratty cousin Meaghan.

Every summer Jade's entire family would gather at their homes on Ember Island. It would be a joyous time. With parties and feasts, dancing and laughter (which was hard to come by nowadays). Jade pushed the melancholy thoughts away. His face appeared in the back of her mind, his soft laugh and bright eyes. She made sure to push that face further back in her memory.

"Damn it" she cursed in pain as she carelessly rest her hands upon the hot stovetop. Cooking would be so much easier if she could just firebend, but there were too many Dai Lee stalking her every move. She had to be more careful, as someone might have reported her to the Dai Lee as a firebender after the incident in the alley a couple of nights ago. And Jade knew that one thing about the Dai Lee was that if you were arrested there was no chance of locating a lost loved one, or escape.

The sky outside now shown a light pink. Street vendors were beginning to open the stands. Jade dressed in her green and tan messenger garb. It was a simple tunic with a tan shirt with the green universal symbol for the Earth kingdom on the chest. The pants went just below her knee where high boot covered the rest of her exposed leg. Jade grabbed some of the few coins from the hole in the wall behind the couch. She lightly kissed Zac on the head before leaving.

Jade left everyday before Zac even showed signs of waking. She felt bad leaving f=him in the apartment all day with just the company of Rhino, but she had to work in order to pay the rent and for food to be put on the table. And Zac, in all of is young wisdom, understood why his sister could not care for him as she did for so many years on their journey the city.

As Jade opened the apartment door, the hinges creaked loudly. Rhino lifted his head off Zacs chest, which is how they had slept together for the past two years. "Shh, I'lll be back tonight Rhino, Take care of him for me while I'm gone". And with that Rhino rested his head and Jade left the apartment.

The tea shop was pretty crowded considering the early time. As Jade walked in and took a seat, Mushi saw her and made a big deal…again. "Jade! Welcome! What will you be having this chilly morning?"

Jade sighed, "The usual Mushi,"

"Lee! Get green tea with some honey!" Lee gave Jade a scowl as he turned back into the kitchen, she guessed that he was already holding a pot of plain green tea.

Lee brought out a cup of green tea to Jade a minute or two later. Jade looked down, away from the boy. She couldn't help it, but she felt that if she looked at him for too long she would end up staring at his scar.

**Zuko's Point Of View**

Zuko looked to see if his Uncle was still standing near Jade's table as he gave her the tea. As soon as he realized that he wasn't, he sat down across from Jade.

"Why didn't you say that you were a firebender?" He whispered quietly, looking around, making sure no one was watching (or listening) to their conversation. Jade stopped sipping her tea and looked up at him with her bright green eyes.

"Now where did you get the idea that I'm a firebender?" She said with a tone of fake curiosity in her voice, that reminded him so much of Azula.

"Two nights ago, when you helped those alleyway thugs from-"

"Killing you." She finished, her voice serious, her deep eyes seemed to be staring into his soul.

"So you were there!" Zuko, glad that she had just admitted to the help she gave him.

"Oh, I never said that, and anyway… Do I look like a firebender?" Jade said with a spark in her eyes, she was teasing him! Zuko started to feel himself boil with anger. But, she had a point. Jade certainly didn't look like a firebender. She had black hair, but it was wavy, not straight. She had fair skin, with rosy cheeks. And her green eyes stayed true to her name. Framed by long eyelashes, even Zuko felt that he would be lost in them. However, she was strong and thin, not like a bulky earthbender, or curvy, like the waterbenders. And her way of talking could only belong to a firebender; mocking, clever, and sarcastic.

"Well, no I quess you don't, but that doesn't mean that you weren't there." She threw her hands up in the air, "Fine!" She said a devilish smile in her face, "I'll admit it, just because I'm afraid that if I win this argument you'll mess with my tea the next time I come to the shop. Yes, Lee I did save you from the thugs in the alleyway two nights ago," She flipped a dagger out of her front pocket and leaned across the table, lifting his chin with her blade, "And if you report me, I can just report back that you are also a firebender, and don't say that I don't know it for a fact" She put her blade away. And looked him up and down, "I can tell, just as you can tell I am too."

Zuko scowled and rubbed his chin where her blade had touched his chin.

Jade quickly sat back down, scowling at Zuko. She was staring at him from under her long eyelashes.

"So…" Zuko pressed, not wanting the conversation to end this badly. Just because he didn't want to hear about it from his Uncle later.

"-So what?" she snapped, turning her face away from his.

"So why'd you save me?" Uh-oh. Zuko hadn't meant to ask that. He didn't want to ask that. Honestly he didn't want her to feel like a good sumaritan, he didn't want anyone from this city feeling better than him, when he in fact was better than them.

There was just something so familiar about this girl, something in her reminded her of his mother. Maybe it was the way her lips would press together when she was thinking (as she was now), or the way she would drink her tea quietly, always appearing to be in deep thought. Well, whatever it was, Zuko felt like he had always known this girl.

Jade opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. Then she looked him right in the eye. Not breaking that stare she began, "You know how long it took me to get to Ba Sing Se?"

Zuko shook his head no. "Two years. Two years of struggling to keep food in mine and my brother's pouches and our bellies. Two years of hiding under tree roots and two years of not sleeping for days. To get to this shithole. Zac's now seeing a doctor, who says that he won't get better. So after everything, I thought it wasn't worth it, that I had wasted two years to get here. But It wasn't, cause finally after all these years I found you."

Zuko was really confused. _Why did she leave to coe to Ba Sing Se? And why did it take two years?_

"You know the summers at Ember Island when you weren't there were the loneliest summers in my life." Zuko started to realize…

"When I found out that you were banished, my parents managed to hide the rumors from me for a year, but when I found out, I packed my belonging in a pouch and snuck away in the middle of the night. It wasn't until the next morning did I realize that Zac had followed me, and Rhino had followed him. So began our journey, following rumors trying to find you. I almost forgot what you looked like" She closed her eyes. And continued, "You know you look a lot different now than you did as a kid Zuko"

And then she smiled, and it was such a pretty smile that Zuko smiled too.


End file.
